Faith in a Boy
by Amora
Summary: We all know Hagrid pulls Harry out of the flames on that fateful night. What if he had been too late? What if someone else was with Voldemort when he attacked...
1. From the Ashes

My attempt of a Harry Potter fanfic. This idea has been swimming in my mind for quite a while. We all know Hagrid pulls Harry out of the flames after Voldemort attacks. But what if he had gotten there too late? What if someone else pulls him from the wreckage? Someone who sets on using him for their own schemes...  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Harry potter or any characters mentioned within SS/PS CoS PoA or GoF. I'm merely borrowing them for use in my personal plot. Keyword: borrowing. As in will return. Unless otherwise noted, all characters are copyrighted by JKR. I guess this could be considered AU.  
  
Faith in a Boy  
  
Chapter 1- From the Ashes  
  
Peter Pettigrew stared into the window of the Potter house with a mixture of awe and fear running through him. What had just happened? A moment before, his master had just disposed of James Potter. Serves him right, that self-righteous bastard. Always full of himself and his ideals. The almighty and seemingly invincible Prongs. Ha! He got just what he deserved. As Voldermort moved to his next victim, Peter felt a pang of guilt wash over him. Lily Evans had never treated him badly. She had been one of the few who cared about his opinion and what he had to say. Unfortunately, neither she nor the other Marauders had any concept of what true power was. They would never amount to anything above average. He would rise above them all with the help of his master. For that reward, the price almost seemed too good to be true. Nothing could go wrong now...  
  
"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"  
  
"Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now..."  
  
"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead - "  
  
"Not Harry! Please...have mercy...have mercy..."  
  
In another second, Peter could see the body of Lily Evans-Potter slump lifelessly to the floor. Her clutch on her baby didn't seem to loosen one bit. Turning his head slightly, he saw his master with a homicidal glint in his eye as he starred at the Potter Baby. This was it. After Harry has been killed, nobody would stand between Voldemort and ultimate victory. He would stand under his master as a loyal servant and would be granted power beyond his wildest dreams.  
  
Suddenly, Harry's ferocious bawling had ceased. Thinking that his master had already completed the task, he looked to where the infant was only to be frozen in his tracks. Harry was looking directly at him. His intense emerald green gaze held his own, and Peter found himself unable to look away. He truly had the eyes of Lily, yet there was something unmistakably different about them. They glowed with an eerie fire of hidden strength and willpower. It was almost as the child could look into his very soul and find his deepest secrets. Peter had a strange desire to approach Harry and examine him closer before Voldemort's voice broke him out of his stupor.  
  
"At last! The final Potter shall fall!" Voldemort's form towered high above his infant adversary. With a malicious smile, he pointed his wand at the child and shouted the killing curse.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
What happened next was forever etched into Peter's mind in slow motion. He would always remember the scene and every small detail. As soon as the words were spoken, the unmistakable green light of the killing curse left Voldemort's wand. Peter didn't dare blink or he thought he would miss the initial impact. The green light enveloped Harry and totally obscured him from view. With baited breath, Peter watched as he expected the light to fade away and leave a lifeless shell. He had seen his master use the curse countless times already, and each time it produced the same results. This time, however, was not the same. Harry Potter started glowing white, almost as if angel wings were wrapped around him. The light of the killing curse clashed with this new glow. In another second, the green was hurled back towards the caster at a blinding speed. Peter barely had time to recognize the horrified face of Voldemort as the rebounded curse hit him directly in the chest. It totally engulfed him before he fell to the ground convulsing uncontrollably.  
  
"H-how can this be..." Voldemort's faint voice started to trail off as his body reduced itself slowly to nothing. Peter stared at where his master had been standing. There was no evidence that the greatest sorcerer ever to walk the face of the planet had ever set foot into the house. Peter then turned his stunned and slack-jawed expression towards the child who had single handedly defeated the Dark Lord. What the hell had just happened?  
  
Harry instantly resumed crying. Peter looked around frantically. People would be arriving on the scene, and he had to get out of here. Why did he have to foolishly conjure the Dark Mark so soon? He had planned to apparate away with his master as soon as business here was completed. Now what could he do? He spent the precious few seconds he had left to find some solutions.  
  
Peter had always been the practical Marauder. Prongs was too caught up in himself to realize the risks he was taking. Padfoot was too careless about everything. As long as he got a laugh, he didn't bother with the consequences. Moony just went along with whatever Prongs and Padfoot thought up. Peter's eyes suddenly narrowed as the thought crossed his mind. Padfoot. Sirius Black. Peter's eternal tormentor. Every time Peter advised his fellow Marauders about the dangers of a prank, they would laugh at him. If he refused to participate, they would prank him instead. Black was the worst of them all when it came to pranking Peter. He would be merciless and wouldn't stop until Peter was thoroughly humiliated in front of the entire Great Hall.  
  
He would get them back. He would get every individual involved in making his life at Hogwarts a living hell. He had started with James, and wouldn't rest until each and every one of them paid dearly. Unfortunately, his one source of vengeance and power had just been vanquished. He couldn't fathom how a one-year-old child had defeated Lord Voldemort. Shaking his head, he again turned to look at a now exhausted Harry who was sleeping in his deceased mother's arms. As Peter continued to watch a now peaceful Harry, a thought occurred to him. The solution to his problems was sleeping right in front of him. If Lord Voldemort had enough power to bestow upon him, then surely this boy would grow up infinitely times more powerful than his old master? Peter grinned and stooped forward and picked up the sleeping child. A thin cut the shape of a lightning bolt on Harry's forehead was all the evidence he had to support tonight's events. It was the mark of the killing curse.  
  
Peter jumped in surprise when someone pounded on the front door. He peaked out a window and saw Hagrid's giant silhouette frantically trying to gain access. Peter made a break for it. People would definitely get suspicious if they found him here tonight. Desperately trying to not awaken the sleeping Harry in his arms, he jumped out a back window and ran into the woods. From the distance, he could hear Sirus's motorbike approaching. As soon as he got to the house, Sirius jumped off and ran inside. Peter took this opportunity and quickly hopped on the still running motorbike. Anguished screams were heard inside and he didn't bother looking back. With Harry tucked safely in one arm, he rode off into the night. ~*~  
  
It was dawn before Peter hastily rode to the outskirts of Diagon Ally. The lack of sleep was getting to him, but he couldn't really rest until he was safely hidden to ponder his next move. No doubt news had spread about the Potters' demise. Most would think it was Sirius Black, but he knew that some would figure it out. It would still be too dangerous to walk around as Peter Pettigrew and holding Harry Potter. Muggle London would be his best bet.  
  
Pulling out his wand, he transfigured himself into a taller man with red hair and brown eyes. It was a dramatic change from his short and pudgy stature into what he willed himself to become. He then turned his attention towards the child and surprised to find those unnaturally bright green eyes gazing back at him silently. He hadn't realized that he had been awake. It was one of the many mysterious qualities of the Potter boy.  
  
After giving Harry red hair to match his own, he proceeded to walk towards the Leaky Cauldron. There were relatively few people as it was in the middle of the night. Without attracting any unwanted attention, he carried Harry through the door and into muggle London. It wasn't too long before they settled into a nearby hotel room. Harry went to sleep instantly when placed on one of the beds in the room. Against his better judgment, Peter tucked him in. He had to act as a father figure now. The boy would never trust and obey him if he was mistreated in any way. This would take some practice, but if he acted right, the rewards would be astonishing.  
  
After Harry drifted off, Peter let his mind wander. The other Death Eaters would no doubt be after his blood. They would blame him for the downfall of their master and would torture him. The other side would eventually be after him also. Sirius Black would certainly tell his side of the story and the blame for the Potters' death would be shifted to him. It was both torture and death by Voldemort's followers, or Azkaban for being captured by the ministry.  
  
Peter rolled over and all his worries vanished. He now possessed a secret weapon that neither side had ever seen before. The boy that lay before him can survive killing curses and defeated the most powerful wizard of all time. If he can be brought up right, Peter would be safe from anything thrown against him. Life would be just as he intended it to be when he joined the ranks of a Death Eater. He closed his eyes and smiled before falling into a dream where people would rue the day they crossed Peter Pettigrew and Harry Potter.  
A/N: Well that's chapter 1. What did you think of it? Just for clarification, nobody knows for a fact what happened to Harry and Voldemort. The light side thinks that Voldemort has taken Harry, and the Death Eaters don't know what happened to their master. Just that he went on a mission with Peter and disappeared. Harry is NOT famous and the scar means nothing to people. 


	2. No Rest for the Weary

My attempt of a Harry Potter fanfic. This idea has been swimming in my mind for quite a while. We all know Hagrid pulls Harry out of the flames after Voldemort attacks. But what if he had gotten there too late? What if someone else pulls him from the wreckage? Someone who sets on using him for their own schemes...  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Harry potter or any characters mentioned within SS/PS CoS PoA or GoF. I'm merely borrowing them for use in my personal plot. Keyword: borrowing. As in will return. Unless otherwise noted, all characters are copyrighted by JKR. I guess this could be considered AU.  
  
Faith in a Boy  
  
Chapter 2- No Rest for the Weary  
  
It had been four weeks since the incident. Lord Voldemort had disappeared from the face of the earth and Peter wasn't fazed in the least. How could he when salvation was crawling mere centimeters away? Looking over, Harry was indeed crawling around the hotel room. He was endlessly curious about his surroundings and held no small amount of interest to muggle things that Peter had no idea on how to operate.  
  
"Alright, that's enough kid." Peter said while picking Harry up from the floor away from the 'television'. What kind of strange device was that anyway? He had seen people stare endlessly at it for hours on end. Was it a mind-controlling device of some kind? He didn't have time to ponder for Harry was now squirming free of his grip. He looked down at the toddler who was adamantly trying to get free.  
  
It was twice now that Harry had surprised him. The first obviously surviving the unblockable Avada Kedavra. Nobody in written history had ever survived that particular curse. If someone had the power to cast it, the curse itself had the power to kill. That was finality. There wasn't room for argument of any kind, and people quickly grew to fear the killing curse. It didn't lessen the impact that the caster was none other than Lord Voldemort himself. If anyone had power, it would be him.  
  
The second surprise came when Peter attempted to quiet the crying boy one night. He had woken up around four-thirty in the morning to a child's sobbing and it irritated him to no end.  
  
"Shut up!" he had screamed but to no avail. The noise aggravated Harry further, and his cries became louder. "You annoying child! Be quiet!" Without another thought, Peter grabbed his wand from the nightstand and pointed it at Harry. "Imperio! Shut up and go to sleep!"  
  
Harry's cries did not stop as he expected. They continued with more force than ever before. Peter grabbed the nearest item to him and threw it. The crying died down, but it wasn't until after he nearly fell back asleep did he realize the gravity of the situation. His eyes shot open and he stared open mouthed at the now calm Harry who he saw was munching happily on a muggle cookie.  
  
It was incredible. The child before him had just shrugged off the Imperius Curse. Most fully-grown wizards still could not do what baby Harry had just done. As Peter gazed down at the child, Harry finished eating the cookie and yawned cutely. He lay calmly on the pillow that was too big for him and drifted off to sleep. Peter couldn't help but allow a small smile to seep through his defenses. The far edges of his mouth quirked upwards almost unnoticeably.  
  
After that experience, Peter knew that Harry wouldn't cry unless he needed something. Whether it was food or changing he didn't know, but he tried his best to pacify the toddler when he wanted attention. It would be dangerous for him if Harry drew too much attention in public. Hiding within the shadows had been his specialty, especially considering his rat form.  
  
It wouldn't be until several months later that Peter realized the need to be subtle. Seeing as how he couldn't draw money out of his vault without giving himself away, he had to resort to other methods of obtaining money. The first thought that crossed his mind was how defenseless muggles really were. The best of them could do nothing to stop a simple Stupify or Crucio. He watched from the shadows as muggles purchased with a piece of plastic. If he could get his hands on one of those plastic things, he could live off of it.  
  
It was just after sunset before Peter made his move. While hiding in a particularly dim ally, he watched pedestrians strolling leisurely down the street. It took nearly an hour of waiting for his target to approach. A well-dressed muggle businessman walked passed the ally. Peter immediately sprang into action and took away the toy that had kept Harry busy. Crying insured. As he had hoped, the muggle rushed into the ally as soon as he heard an infant's crying. Peter purposely acted in a way threatening Harry so the muggle would run towards him and deeper in the ally.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing to that kid!" the man demanded as he approached the two. Peter smirked and turned towards him as he pulled out his wand. The man was almost upon him but Peter had a bored look on his face and said the curse without emotion.  
  
"Avada Kedavra..."  
  
The green light instantly engulfed the muggle and obscured him from view for a few seconds. When it dimmed, the only thing left was an empty shell void of all life. With a self-satisfied grin, Peter gave the toy back to Harry and approached the corpse.  
  
"Now let's see what you can offer." Peter said as he bent over to sift through the valuables. "Hmm...useless muggle artifacts...various adoption papers...picture of a girl- whoa she's hot! You lucky bastard hehe. Or shall I say I'm the lucky one if I take your identity?" Peter grinned at the thought. The idea was worth pursuing since he could use the paperwork to explain who Harry was. Apparently he was on his way to adopt a child. It would give he and Harry a place to hide and he didn't mind the perks that came with it. "Aha here we are." Peter pulled out the credit card and examined it. He almost dropped it when he read the name James Potter. At least his victim didn't look at all like Prongs. "Unbelievable! If this is someone's idea of a joke it isn't funny."  
  
He pocketed the papers, wad of bills, and credit card before memorizing the address on the driver's license. He would head there after they had something to eat compliments of his newest muggle toy. With a quick "Incendio!" to destroy the body and evidence, he stepped towards the entrance to the ally only to be stopped by a menacing figure clad in Ministry robes.  
  
"Pettigrew! I knew I would find you behind that curse you backstabbing bastard!" The figure removed the hood covering his face and Peter paled visibly. He stood face to face with Sirius Black. He backed away and pulled Harry's tiny hand with him. Sirius immediately looked down to the toddler and his eyes widened in surprise. "I-is that..." his then looked murderously at Peter who was looking around frantically. "Hand. Harry. Over. NOW!"  
  
Peter suddenly felt the Gryffindor part of himself take over, and before he could stop it, he shouted his answer. "Over my dead body!" Considering the circumstances, it wasn't the wisest thing to say. If possible, Sirius looked even more pissed than before.  
  
"That can be arranged..." he bit out before pulling out his wand. "Accio Harry!" With a sudden jolt, Harry was jerked from Peter's grasp and landed in the outstretched arms of Sirius. Quickly, he put Harry down and eyed the trembling man that was only a few feet from him. "Now how will I make you feel the most pain?"  
  
Peter desperately prayed for a miracle. He knew he had no chance when dueling with Sirius Black. The man was a fully certified Auror and probably knew more hexes and curses than ten normal wizards put together. He prayed that his master would come rescue him from certain death, but deep down he knew that was impossible. Voldemort was gone. And it was all due to the kid standing within spitting distance. He was Peter's last hope.  
  
'Please Harry! Don't let me down now! I had so much faith in you!' He thought desperately. It was almost as if Harry heard his thoughts for at that moment, his ethereal emerald eyes burned into Peter's own. 'I know how powerful you are! The others would baby you and you would never grow to your full potential. Don't let that happen!'  
  
"How about we start with something simple." Sirius interrupted his thoughts as he pointed his wand directly at Peter. He opened his mouth to shout a curse that Peter knew would be painful but was interrupted by a small tugging on his robes. He looked down at Harry and was about to brush him aside before a sudden white light struck Sirius directly in the forehead. He fell to the ground stunned.  
  
It took several seconds for Peter's mind to register what happened. He kept looking at the stunned Sirius, then to Harry, and back to Sirius. His jaw almost hit the floor and he stood there dumfounded as Harry looked at him with satisfaction hidden in the green depths. After several moments, the gravity of the situation hit Peter. He immediately erased Sirius' memory, picked up Harry, and ran from the ally. Other Aurors would no doubt be showing soon. He would have to be discreet with his magic usage now that they were on to him.  
  
After running for ten minutes, he quickly turned into another back ally. He needed to catch his breath and think. The Aurors couldn't track him if he didn't use any magic, but there was one more spell he had to use before going into hiding. He pulled out his wand and transfigured himself exactly like the picture of the man he had. Without another word, he picked up the now sleeping Harry and walked out of the ally. They easily blended into the crowd of pedestrians.  
  
As he walked towards the address he had, his thoughts turned towards the sleeping child in his arms. He already knew how much potential Harry possessed since Halloween. No normal child could shrug off the killing curse with nothing but a scar to show for it. The Imperius Curse also had no visible effect on him. And just minutes before, Harry had used his wandless magic ability. It wasn't some silly light charm that most wizards could cast if they concentrated hard enough. It was a complex stunning spell that even some of the higher-level students at Hogwarts had trouble with even with the aid of a wand. Peter wondered if even Dumbledore could cast those spells wandlessly with ease.  
  
Peter approached the address of the muggle James Potter and bit his lip. His excuse was that he had just come back from adopting 'Harry' but on the way back, ran into some trouble with robbers. He managed to fend them off but not before one of them conked him on the head with a piece of wood. There were no outward signs of injury but his memory was now gone and he had managed to come home only due to the address listed on the driver's license. He knew it was full of holes, but at that moment he didn't care. If it came down to it, he would use the Imperious Curse to convince people.  
  
He knocked on the door and as he hoped, the woman in the picture answered the door. She had a very nice complexion along with long curly brown hair and aquamarine eyes. She smiled as she saw him and it lit her face with a pleasant glow. "You're back, James!" she said excitedly and quickly leaned in to kissed him. He relented and after an awkward moment, she pulled back and stared at him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Er...how do I explain this?" Peter began. He then launched into his full explanation of the events that happened for him to be like this. During the explanation, he could have sworn he heard Harry wave his hand at the lady. Her face contorted first to disbelief and then to sympathy. It then turned to joy when she saw Harry.  
  
"Oh my! Aren't you the cutest little thing? Let's get you inside and give you something to eat. James, we'll straighten out your memory during dinner. Come on!"  
  
Peter followed and looked around at his surroundings. It didn't take long to figure out his relationship to the woman. She was his wife. Their wedding picture was hung over the fireplace. As he entered the kitchen and sat down, she began her methods to help him 'recover' his memory.  
  
"So do you remember what my name is or anything for that matter?" she asked. At his blank look, she sighed and explained. "As you already know, you are James Potter. We've been married for 2 years, and I learned I had trouble having kids. That's why we adopted Harry. I was hoping at least that you would remember my name but I guess not. My name is Lily."  
  
Peter almost choked on the water he had been sipping on. He started coughing and Lily immediately rushed to his side. "Are you ok James?" she asked frantically. Peter only nodded weakly while one thought kept running though his head.  
  
'What have I gotten myself into?'  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: How many of you saw that coming? Remember, muggle James and Lily Potter look nothing like their wizard counterparts. Also remember that Peter oblivated Sirius so he has no memory of Harry. The wizarding world is still pretty much in the dark. 


	3. Growing Up Differently

My attempt of a Harry Potter fanfic. This idea has been swimming in my mind for quite a while. We all know Hagrid pulls Harry out of the flames after Voldemort attacks. But what if he had gotten there too late? What if someone else pulls him from the wreckage? Someone who sets on using him for their own schemes...  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Harry potter or any characters mentioned within SS/PS CoS PoA or GoF. I'm merely borrowing them for use in my personal plot. Keyword: borrowing. As in will return. Unless otherwise noted, all characters are copyrighted by JKR. I guess this could be considered AU.  
  
Faith in a Boy  
  
Chapter 3- Growing Up Differently  
  
It wasn't long before even a blind person could see how much Lily Potter adored her newly adopted son. Harry cooed happily from the couch where she was bouncing him up and down on her knee. His ever messy hair flopped wildly and it she caught sight of the lightning bolt scar that adorned his forehead. Curious to what it was, she stopped bouncing him for a minute and lifted his hair completely out of the way.  
  
"Oh my...where did you get this Harry?" she asked as she traced a finger softly against the jagged edges of his scar. She felt him shudder involuntarily and looked into his eyes. It had only been a few days since he had first come live there, but if there was one thing she knew about her new son, it was that he had amazing eyes. They reflected his emotions perfectly and hid nothing from someone who was curious. Sometimes, they would shine with happiness or darken in frustration, but at that moment, there was an unmistakable amount of pain in his emerald depths.  
  
Lily found herself drowning in those eyes that showed tremendous pain. Pain that no one and a half year old boy should ever experience. In fact, she had never seen that look in even an adult. "I'm so sorry Harry." She tried to apologize and lightly kissed his scar. The toddler seemed to understand as he wrapped his little arms around her neck and tried to give her a hug.  
  
Lily sat surprised for a second before hugging her son back. By the time she had first spent a few minutes with Harry, she knew he was special without a doubt. No other child's eyes would light up like his did when she talked to him. It was as if somehow he understood what she was saying. But that was impossible for someone his age wasn't it? Apparently not as Harry giggled at her confused expression. She looked at him with mock sternness and a grin threatening to escape.  
  
"And what do you find so funny Harry?" she demanded playfully. His only reaction was to attempt to squirm out of her grasp. She relented and put him down on the floor. Harry immediately tried to get up and walk towards the window. After stumbling a few times, he quickly got the hang of walking. As Lily watched her son, she could have sworn that she saw a faint white glow surround Harry when he walked into the sunlight. It looked as if an angel's wings were wrapped around him and protecting him from harm. Lily rubbed her eyes imagining that she was seeing things, but the light wouldn't go away. Harry suddenly turned towards her looking almost majestic. His bright jade eyes reflected his mood perfectly.  
  
The sudden ring of the doorbell jerked Lily out of her thoughts and she quickly went to answer it. Over the past several days, she noticed considerable change in her husband. James wasn't nearly as carefree and good humored as he once was. She attributed his behavior to his memory loss but couldn't explain why she would sometimes catch him glancing at Harry in apprehension or anxiety. On occasion, Harry would stare back at him as if they were having a conversation of sorts. She dismissed the foolish thought of telepathy from her mind and opened the door. A figure in white robes was standing on the other side.  
  
"Good day ma'am. I'm Sirius Black. Have you seen this man?" Sirius asked while holding up a muggle picture of Peter. "He's Peter Pettigrew, a wanted fugitive and very dangerous." Lily studied the picture but shook her head. Peter had transfigured himself and she didn't recognize him in his original state.  
  
"I see. Thank you for your time. If you happen to spot him, please call us at this number." Sirius said handing her a number to the Ministry's Department of Muggle Affairs. Lily nodded and was about to close the door when Sirius felt a flare of magic. "Is there someone else in the house at the moment?"  
  
"Nobody else is home except my son." Lily answered shaking her head. Sirius nodded and left trying to dismiss the magic as just another muggle- born kid. However, something was bothering him. The amount of raw magic coming from that household was almost unparalleled. He wasn't into all the pureblooded nonsense that most wizards were into, but he wondered how so much magic could come from a muggle linage.  
  
Lily closed the door when Sirius finally left. The man hadn't even said anything about what department of law enforcement he was from, and she was hesitant to tell him anything. Walking back into the living room, she spotted Harry lying amongst the pillows that were thrown around the room. He seemed perfectly content laying in the sunlight. A small smile adorned Lily's lips as she once again realized how cute her new son was. She took a nearby blanket and covered him while he lay with a content smile on his face. Taking one last look at her son, she retreated back to the kitchen to finish the work she started earlier.  
  
***  
  
The weeks flew by in the Potter household. Lily grew to love Harry more with each passing minute. Some days, she could have sworn that he was a godsend to her life. He seemed to know exactly what to do at exactly the right time. When she was exhausted and moody from a long day's work, he would climb onto her lap and snuggle up to her. She took one look at those calming emerald eyes of his and instantly felt all her aches and pains melt away. He would give her his disarming smile when she needed it most, and her heart would forget all the anxieties. She knew that she could not love him any more even if she was his biological mother. To her, he truly was a gift from the heavens that she would cherish and love.  
  
Lily had heard all the horror stories about raising a child from her friends. They were adamant when telling their tales of no sleep and chronic headaches. Babies were supposedly the ultimate challenge for a parent. The responsibilities and frustration were astounding. These were usually the only thing a mother would talk about the few months after first assuming the role. Lily, however, experienced none of that. It was absolutely stunning to her friends when she told them the things that Harry would do to brighten up her life. She had no tales of temper tantrums or insomnia caused by a crying infant. Instead, she had only the bright side that every parent looked for in their child to tell about.  
  
It was every parent's worst nightmare to bring their child into a public place and only have them draw unwanted attention by wailing and screaming. Lily had been hesitant to bring her son on their first shopping trip together, but that worry was disbanded almost as soon as they were out of the car. She was carrying him in one arm, and he would wave happily at the people they passed. They whispered about what a cute baby he was, and this brought a bright smile to his face.  
  
The real challenge began as Lily stepped into the store. Children were notorious in demanding anything that appealed to them. Harry, however, was more interested in the people that walked around instead of the items on the shelf. Once in a while, he would tug her hair gently and point to a miscellaneous item that attracted his attention. With a small smile, he turned his head and looked up at her with a sparkle in his eyes that simply said 'please'. She smiled back and nodded. How could she say no to him when he looked at her like that? She laughed as she saw that they would have probably bought that anyway. She placed the desired item in the cart and moved on.  
  
What happened a little later would be forever etched into the deepest part of her memories. As they were leaving the store, five people cloaked in black robes entered and blocked the only exit. Lily felt a shiver run down her spine as she watched them eye the surroundings and then separate to cover more ground. The one who was the supposed leader spoke in a raspy voice that made nearly everyone cringe.  
  
"Ah yes...this will do nicely. A tribute to our Lord Voldemort wherever he may be." He looked around and his eyes landed on a nearby man who was trying to edge closer to the exit. "Foolish muggle. There is no escape! Crucio!" The man fell to the ground convulsing in pain and screaming in agony. All out mayhem broke out as panic seized the nearby pedestrians. Lily watched in horror as the cloaked figures shouted words she didn't understand and waved sticks at random people. The mixture of white and green light engulfed their intended victims. A majority of the people fell to the ground begging for the pain to stop. The others fell lifelessly and Lily could clearly see that they were dead. With a quick decision, she picked up Harry and ran for the exit. She was within reach of the door that led to freedom when a hand roughly grabbed her from behind.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" Lily turned around and shook in fear as she realized that it was the leader of the attackers who had stopped her. She couldn't make out the rest of his face, but his steel gray eyes bore into her and she found herself unable to move. "Such a pretty face." the cloaked figure sneered. "Pity that we have to kill you. But won't stop me from having a little fun..."  
  
The figure traced a bony finger across her cheek and leaned in towards her. Lily stood paralyzed with fear. Her attacker had her arms pinned behind her and she couldn't move. Tears ran down her cheeks, as her assailant's lips were millimeters away from her own. She closed her eyes and waited for the violation, but it never came.  
  
The cloaked figure jerked backwards unexpectedly as he was pelted in the head with a glass jar. "What the fuck!" He roared and turned just in time to be hit once more in the head.  
  
Harry had watched the entire proceedings with growing alarm. His one and a half year old mind didn't fully comprehend the risks involved, but he knew he had to do something. An image suddenly appeared in his mind. A beautiful woman in her twenties with golden red hair and glowing emerald eyes stood in front of him. The lady gave him a loving smile and spoke directly to his mind so he could understand.  
  
'Harry...' she whispered. 'You need to help your adopted mother. I have seen her heart, and she loves you almost as much as I do. Don't be afraid darling. Protect those that you love.' The lady leaned in and kissed his scar lightly. 'Remember, you will never be alone. I will always be watching over you. Until next time Harry...'  
  
With a flash of golden light, the image disappeared from his mind. The warmth and love that came with the vision didn't disappear, however. It wrapped around Harry like a blanket, protecting him from the cruelty of the outside world. He was brought back to reality by vulgar screaming directed at him.  
  
"You little bastard! You'll pay dearly for that!" The figure drew his wand and aimed it directly at Harry. "Crucio!" Lily was broken out of her trance when she heard what was screamed and a flash of white light. Her mind filled with images that contained countless others being hit with the same light and crying in agony. She immediately turned towards the intended target and her heart stopped. It was her son. "Harry!!"  
  
The figure laughed maliciously when the curse hit Harry directly in the chest. "Yes! Feel the pain you impudent little-" he was quickly cut off as Harry picked up another jar and hurled it at the attacker's head. The figure was so stunned that he didn't think to duck. The pain of the object connecting with his forehead broke him out of his stupor. "Un-unbelievable!!" The figured took a few steps back before regaining his posture. "This child can withstand the Cruciatus Curse!!" There was absolute silence in the building. The other Death Eaters stopped torturing the muggles and turned their heads in disbelief to their leader.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Avery! You had better be joking!"  
  
"B-but it's true! This boy shrugged off the curse as if it were nothing! I can't even do th-" Avery was cut off once again when another object struck him in the head. He turned to see Harry glaring at him with bright fire lighting up his intense emerald eyes.  
  
"Kill him! Kill him now! We can't let muggles who can withstand curses run amok!"  
  
Avery nodded and smiled viciously. "Gladly! It's time for you to die little boy. Avada Kedavra!"  
  
"No!!" Lily screamed as she recalled what those particular words do to the victims of that curse. Flashes of people falling to the ground lifeless entered her mind. Their eyes were empty and they looked as if they had their souls sucked out of them. Her son suffering from the same fate was almost too much to bear. The thought of his radiant eyes being drained of life left Lily hopelessly in despair.  
  
"Please god no! Not Harry! Kill me instead!" she begged but to no avail. The curse was already cast and headed towards Harry who stared memorized at the incoming green light. A millisecond before impact, something startling happened. A golden white light surrounded Harry and wrapped around him as a protective shield. The killing curse collided with the barrier and the resulting flash forced everyone to look away. The flash faded in an instant, but the two colors did not. The protective shield was still around Harry, and the green light was now hurling towards the caster at unimaginable speeds.  
  
Avery didn't even have a chance for a last thought as the killing curse engulfed him. The other Death Eaters were rooted to where they stood as they watched one of their comrades fall to his own curse. Avery fell to the ground, a lifeless empty shell.  
  
The silence following what just happened was deafening. Nobody dared to move, as every pair of eyes moved from the lifeless body of Avery to the toddler who threw the killing curse right back at him. The white glow had faded, but Harry didn't look any less majestic as he glared at the rest of the Death Eaters.  
  
"The ministry is coming!" one of them suddenly shouted. This broke the intense standoff and the four surviving Death Eaters apparated away. Harry slowly walked towards Lily and took her hand in his. He gave her a reassuring smile, and in an instant, they disappeared with a pop. The survivors of the attack stood dumbfounded at where a woman and her son were just standing before people in white robes rushed to the scene. Within minutes, nobody remembered anything of what had happened.  
  
***  
  
With a sudden jolt, Lily appeared in her living room. Harry was still holding her hand, and looked up at her. The events that had just transpired had seemed so surreal, and yet she knew it really had happened. The boy holding her hand was proof of it.  
  
A moment later, the consequences of the past hour hit her full force. She had seen people tortured and killed. Her son was subjected to the same methodology, and she couldn't even began to think what she would be doing if she lost him. The emotional dam broke and she collapsed on the sofa sobbing hysterically. Harry climbed onto her lap and hugged her. She held onto him for every bit of emotional sanity that she could possibly receive. In the next hour, various thoughts raced through her mind, but one stood out clearly from the rest.  
  
Her son was indeed godsend.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. As you can see, Harry will most definitely turn out different than his Cannon counterpart. Harry should have been an extraordinary child, but this was only if he were cared for and loved. Unfortunately, the idiot relatives that Dumbledore put him with provided none of any kind. This is probably the sole reason that Harry is often portrayed as a miserable, weak, and guilt-ridden boy in other fics and the original HP books. 


	4. Mysteries Unsolved

My attempt of a Harry Potter fanfic. This idea has been swimming in my mind for quite a while. We all know Hagrid pulls Harry out of the flames after Voldemort attacks. But what if he had gotten there too late? What if someone else pulls him from the wreckage? Someone who sets on using him for their own schemes...  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Harry potter or any characters mentioned within SS/PS CoS PoA or GoF. I'm merely borrowing them for use in my personal plot. Keyword: borrowing. As in will return. Unless otherwise noted, all characters are copyrighted by JKR. I guess this could be considered AU.  
  
Faith in a Boy  
  
Chapter 4- Mysteries Unsolved  
  
Sirius Black paced back and forth within an office of the ministry building. His companions watched him idly from where they sat, patiently waiting for him to speak.  
  
"Seventeen dead muggles." Sirius finally said and stopped pacing. "Over thirty show signs of torture by Cruciatus." He turned towards his fellow Aurors with a grim expression on his face. "The Death Eaters are getting bolder. They don't even wait for darkness before striking."  
  
Remus Lupin shook his head at the statement. It had been several months since his best friend's death, and he was no closer to coming to terms with it than he had been at that moment. It was fortunate that he didn't immediately curse Sirius when he showed up on his doorstep a few nights after the murder. After it was established that Peter was the Secret Keeper, both he and Sirius had put tracking him down as their top priority. The fact that the Death Eaters were now more active than ever before didn't help their search any.  
  
"That still doesn't explain how we found one of the Death Eaters dead from the killing curse." Remus said after a brief silence. "Perhaps the others killed him because he tried to betray them?"  
  
The third member of their group chose that moment to speak up. "That's doubtful." Arthur Weasley interjected before the point could be further discussed. "Remember that the dead one was Avery. He's one of the most devoted Voldemort supporters."  
  
"Then who killed him?" Sirius demanded. The fact that no wizard bodies were found amongst the dead except for Avery was unusual. It was highly unlikely that the Death Eaters would allow anyone to kill one of them and live to tell about it. Getting no answers, he sat down and placed his head in his hands. "This is getting nowhere! We have no leads!"  
  
Arthur frowned but remained in thought. Suddenly, an idea came to him. "What about the muggle security cameras?"  
  
"Security camer-who?"  
  
"The store cameras! They record what happened and we could get a better picture of what happened. At least it would better than muggles talking incessantly about lights and sorcery."  
  
Sirius jumped at that idea. "A thing like that actually exists? Let's go then!"  
  
"Muggle technology is excellent for situations like this." Arthur explained. "All we have to do is-"  
  
"Forget the details! We have a chance to learn what really happened!" Sirius cut him off. With barely contained excitement, he apparated to his destination. Remus shook his head slowly before following his friend. Arthur looked at where the two of them disappeared and sighed.  
  
"But we've already confiscated the tapes..."  
  
***  
  
"Harry, love, can you hand me the pillow?" Lily asked her son and pointed at the object in question for him to understand. It had been several days since the near fatal disaster at the supermarket, and Lily resolved to never let Harry out of her sight for more than a few minutes. She had recently come to a discovery that her son was not a normal boy. And not in a metaphorical sense either. There was something almost divine about him that defied the very laws of physics. There was no possible explanation as to how the mysterious figures tortured and killed many people. And certainly no explanation about how her own son had managed to redirect the killing green light and then teleport the two of them back home.  
  
After handing her the pillow, Harry climbed onto her lap and proceeded to fall asleep. Lily looked at the sleeping toddler in her lap and smiled. The past few days were full of surprises. There was no mention of any sort of attack in London. She was sure that the deaths of so many people would be cause for mass hysteria, but that wasn't the case. There wasn't an article in the newspaper that resembled what had happened. If she hadn't seen the events with her own eyes, she would never have believed it happened.  
  
Harry shifted slightly in his sleep causing Lily to glace at him again. She noticed something on his forehead and frowned. Since the day he had been hit by the mysterious green light, his scar had reopened. What made it even stranger was that the cut was exactly the same shape as the previous one. Lightly tracing a finger across the scar, she found it cool to the touch. It was obviously some kind of unnatural marking, but considering what had transpired previously, she knew there was no scientific explanation for it.  
  
The front door opened and snapped Lily out of her thoughts. It was obviously her husband as nobody else had the keys for a door that she adamantly kept locked. He had been gone for the past few days on a business trip and had no idea what had happened. She hoped he would believe her when she told him.  
  
"Welcome home James." She told him as he entered the room. "Sit down. There's something I have to tell you."  
  
Peter gulped and nodded nervously. Had she figured him out? He knew he should have given a better explanation that a simple business trip. He had been spying in his rat form it was only due to the Imperius Curse that his employer didn't fire him for missing so many days. In fact, he had been given a promotion and a raise for his efforts.  
  
"I don't know if you'll believe me..." Lily started and but her lip. "But I have to tell you this. You see, a few days ago..." Lily proceeded to tell him about the entire trip to the store and tried her best to explain what had happened. Peter's eyes were large as saucers and when she finished telling him what Harry had done, he could contain himself no longer.  
  
"He did WHAT!?"  
  
"Be quiet! You'll wake Harry!" She admonished him and cast a nervous glance at her son who stirred slightly but didn't wake. Peter nodded dumbly and composed himself before asking the first thing on his mind.  
  
"So you're saying that Harry actually transported the two of you back home?" Peter asked incredulously. Lily nodded and he tried to digest the new information. When she had told him that the glaring white light had no effect on him, he was surprised but not shocked. Harry had already withstood the other two unforgivable curses so why would this particular one be any different? When Lily had told him how Harry had glowed a brilliant golden white and deflected the bright green light, he thought back to the night Lord Voldemort attempted to do exactly the same thing with the same results. This too was amazing, but he had already known that something was protecting Harry from the killing curse.  
  
What did surprise him was how Harry had succeeded in aparating at the young age of one and a half. The fact that he had a passenger was even more incredible. A triumphant smirk attempted to show on his face, but Peter forced it down. The best course of action was to introduce Lily to the wizarding world. This way, he could train Harry with all the necessary tools and books without having to do it in secret. The only thing was to get Lily to promise to keep it a secret.  
  
"Lily, there's something about Harry that I need to tell you about." At her questioning look, he continued. "Harry is a wizard. And an incredibly powerful one at that."  
  
"Harry's a what!" She yelled completely forgetting her comments to him a few minutes ago. Luckily, Harry didn't wake and she lowered her voice, but it still had a hard edge to it. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Peter sighed and prepared to reveal the secret of wizards to her. "Lily, please believe me when I say this. There is a world out there that is completely hidden from muggle view. And before you ask, muggles are people with no magical powers." She gave him a look of disbelief, but he continued before she could interject. "The wizards and witches of this world have been completely hidden for thousands of years. They live in total secrecy from the non-magical populace of the world."  
  
"Suppose I believe you." Lily said slowly. "So Harry is a wizard?" Peter nodded and she continued. "I guess that would explain everything I saw. But how come nobody has ever mentioned magic before? There were many that saw the same thing as I did."  
  
"That's the beauty of memory charms!" Peter said grinning before realizing his tactical error. He desperately thought of an excuse before the inevitable question came. Lily narrowed her eyes and glared at him accusingly.  
  
"And how would YOU know about this James?"  
  
"I have a few friends who are wizards. I was sworn to secrecy so I couldn't tell anyone! Not even my wife. Please forgive me." He pleaded. Lily looked uncertain until he thought of something. "If you want to, I could show you part of the wizarding world..."  
  
"Really? Then let's go! I'll take up on your offer." Lily said excitedly. She would finally figure out what her son was and perhaps become a part of his world. Peter sighed inwardly. He would take her to see Diagon Ally, but he had to make her promise not to act out of place. It would be risky, but if this succeeded, he could train Harry freely when he was old enough to say incantations correctly. He glanced at Harry and smirked to himself. He would get his revenge yet.  
  
***  
  
"Headmaster!" Serverus Snape yelled out of breath as he finally entered Dumbledore's office. He was thankfully that there was nobody but the old man there for he didn't feel like arguing with any ignorant fools.  
  
Dumbledore smiled as he motioned Snape into his office. "Ah good to see you Serverus. Would you like a sweet?" He offered and held out a bag of Lemon Drops.  
  
"This is serious Headmaster!" Dumbledore's smile disappeared and he placed both hands on his desk before telling the Potion's master to continue.  
  
"It has been confirmed. Voldemort has disappeared!"  
  
"Are you absolutely sure about this Serverus?"  
  
Snape nodded before replying. "I've been expecting something like this for a while when I felt my link to Voldemort broken." He pointed to his tattoo. "The Death Eater meeting confirmed my suspicions. They are in total chaos at the moment."  
  
Dumbledore nodded sagely before looking over at his phoenix. Fawkes was perched on the far side of the room and looked back at him sadly. He let out an anguished note and Dumbledore frowned. Looking back at Snape, he tried to convey his worries.  
  
"I'm afraid I have to agree with Fawkes on this Serverus. While Voldemort's disappearance may be a blessing, I believe it is an omen of things to come. My greatest fears may just come true. The rising of a new Dark Lord that surpasses Tom Riddle in every way."  
A/N: To the reviewers.  
  
koashura: Yes, Harry will definitely grow up differently than under Uncle Vernon. As for Wormtail's influence, that remains to be seen.  
  
HP critic: I hope it is. I've never seen a fic with this plot so I hope it is original.  
  
Death-Demon Xero: You're not alone in your opinion. 99% of HP readers share your thoughts.  
  
vleotom: How else will Peter get his revenge if he doesn't train Harry?  
  
Otaku freak: Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. 


	5. Diagon Alley

My attempt of a Harry Potter fanfic. This idea has been swimming in my mind for quite a while. We all know Hagrid pulls Harry out of the flames after Voldemort attacks. But what if he had gotten there too late? What if someone else pulls him from the wreckage? Someone who sets on using him for their own schemes...  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Harry potter or any characters mentioned within SS/PS CoS PoA or GoF. I'm merely borrowing them for use in my personal plot. Keyword: borrowing. As in will return. Unless otherwise noted, all characters are copyrighted by JKR. I guess this could be considered AU.  
  
To the reviewers:  
  
Kinyo: Twice in under a week. A new record for me.  
  
CircleSoft: Yes, Harry is different, but whether he will be evil or Slytherin is still up in the air.  
  
Tigress: The upbringing is everything in my opinion.  
  
RaistlinofMetallica: I haven't decided which house I want Harry in yet, but when I do decide, there will be a good reason in the fic for him to be there.  
  
Aciendio: You'll see in the next chapter.  
  
Kaelli Karali: I tried to make Wormtail as in character as possible, but I had to change it a little for this fic to work. Hope it doesn't take too much away from the story.  
  
Spiffy-girl03: Here's another installment of the fic. Hope to get the next part shortly.  
  
Kathleen: Perhaps I've been reading too many fics. This is just the way I think Harry SHOULD be. Instead of the constant Harry gets beaten by relatives, Harry cries at every little thing, Harry passes out at every whim, Harry in chronic depression etc. You get the point =)  
  
Frodo Girl: Thanks. I'm glad you like it.  
  
Jeice: Originality was top priority when I tried to think of a plot for this story.  
  
Faith in a Boy  
  
Chapter 5- Diagon Alley  
  
"Is this your idea of a joke?" Lily Potter demanded crossly when the three of them stopped in front of an old run down building that bore the sign Leaky Cauldron. 'James' was currently taking her to see the so-called wizarding world but the first glances weren't very appealing. Harry shifted in her arms where she was carrying him and looked around.  
  
"Don't let the outside of this place fool you." Peter said simply. "The other side is a spectacle to behold." Lily doubted his words but followed him anyway. "I had to borrow this from a friend of mine." Peter lied holding up his own wand. "It grants us access to the world of magic."  
  
The trio entered the building and Lily grimaced at the inner appearance. It was even worse than the outside if such a thing were possible. A gentle breeze could probably knock over the entire building. Peter led them towards the back corner and waved the pointed the stick at the wall. To her surprise, he passed right through what appeared to be solid brick. Before she could scream out in surprise, a hand shot out of the wall and pulled her through as well.  
  
"Remember your promise!" Peter hissed as the three of them finally made it through the barrier. Lily's eyes widened but she nodded and pretended to not notice the strange things around her. How could anything like this exist and not be known?  
  
"Can I get you folks anything?" Tom the bartender asked the few new faces that came through from muggle London. Peter shook his head and quickly pulled Lily outside.  
  
"You were right! This is a spectacle to behold..." Lily said after staring at the bustling crowd for a few minutes. No amount of thinking prepared her for the sight of Diagon Alley. It was like stepping through a gate and into another world. In many ways that's exactly what she did.  
  
Lily would have stared at the various wizards and witches bustling around the streets clad in full wizardry apparel much longer, but a sharp voice cut her out of her stupor. "You can't act like a muggle!" Peter said under his breath before tugging her along. "It's bad enough we're not dressed like everyone else." She nodded but continued to cast furtive glances at her new surroundings.  
  
Suddenly, she gasped as a group of wizards suddenly appear in front of her with a pop. They continued to their destination as if it were perfectly normal to appear out of thin air. She glanced down at Harry whose eyes were lit up in excitement. Thinking back to the day she was first introduced to magic, she wondered if that had been what Harry had done to get them both out of the store.  
  
"I think it's called apparation." Peter explained trying to sound like he was guessing. He gave her a thoughtful look and scratched his head. "It's supposedly the easiest way to get around. I think I see why."  
  
"So any wizard can just disappear and reappear wherever they want to?" Lily exclaimed. "This is incredible! They have no need for transportation! Just to think if London had no air pollution and congestion..."  
  
She was cut off when Peter quickly put a hand over her mouth and dragged her to a less crowded place. "You can't say things like that!" He exclaimed once they were out of earshot from the rest of Diagon Alley. "They would figure out that we aren't one of them!"  
  
"What is so important that our identity has to be kept a secret?" Lily demanded as soon as he was finished. Peter had already considered her question before they came here and gave her his planned response.  
  
"Because wizards hate us non-magical people! You saw how they enjoy torturing and killing the muggles last time. What if they decide to do that to us? Then what?" Lily opened her mouth to protest but Peter cut her off. "Or worse yet, what if they torture and kill Harry?"  
  
Lily's mouth clamped shut as she realized the seriousness of what he was claiming. Harry shifted in her arms and looked up at her with those ethereal emerald eyes that filled her very being with determination. "You're right James. They can torture me all they want, but I'll never allow them to hurt Harry."  
  
Peter smirked inwardly at the small victory. The road to explaining what he needed to was paving itself and he liked where it was going. Now all he had to do was convince her to let Harry be trained under the pretense that it would protect him from harm.  
  
"Wizards and witches are notorious for persecuting those that aren't like them. The only reason the people you saw were killed was because they were different." Peter took a breath while thinking how to phrase the next part. "Harry will be a target when he gets older."  
  
"What! Why?"  
  
"Because he is too powerful." Peter said simply. He almost laughed at the irony of his statement but held it in. His mirth disappeared when Lily looked at him with her aquamarine eyes blazing. For a moment, he was afraid she would actually hex him.  
  
For a long time she was silent, but when she spoke, her voice was harder than steel. "We have to do something. I won't let Harry be persecuted when he grows up!"  
  
Peter looked down to the boy in question. "I think I have the solution. Since I know a lot about wizardry in general, I'll teach him how to defend himself. When he gets a little older, I'll teach him everything I can."  
  
"But what will that do? You don't know any spells!"  
  
"There are thousands of books on spells and curses. All I need are some of them to teach Harry the basics. I think he's smart enough to figure out the rest of it."  
  
Lily nodded and hugged Harry closer to her. She didn't know what she would do if Harry were ever subjugated to being tortured and hated not being able to do anything about it. She hated feeling helpless, but there was a little hope that James could teach Harry.  
  
"Do you still want to sightsee? Or should we go home?"  
  
"I don't want to see this hideous place ever again!" She snapped. "But what about those books we need?"  
  
"I'll go get them. It'll be a needless risk if we all went. After I take you two back to London, I'll come back and pick them up." Lily nodded at his reasoning and didn't say another word as they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron. The scowl on her face as she watched various magical beings stroll around spoke volumes.  
  
Right before she stepped through the wall, she turned to Peter with imploring eyes. "Be careful James. We both have to do everything we can to help Harry through this." She said and kissed him lightly before disappearing into London. Peter stood back at the corner of the Leaky Cauldron with a victorious smirk on his face.  
  
***  
  
"Holy shit! Did you see that!?" Sirius exclaimed as soon as the group of Aurors finished watching the tape for the third time. Nobody else said a word as the entire room's attention was glued to a muggle television that was playing the security tape. "Play it again!"  
  
"No need." Remus said quietly and got up from the chair. "Even with the horrible audio commentary, I think we all realize what we just witnessed?" The other occupants nodded.  
  
"Some kid survived the killing curse!" another exclaimed. A few others shook their heads in disbelief.  
  
"And not only that, but he killed the Death Eater with his own curse..." Sirius added. "I want to find out who that kid was."  
  
"I think I heard part of a name." Remus said after a pause. "I doubt any of you heard it, but it sounded like Har-. What begins with Har? Harris? Harold? Har-"  
  
"Harry!!" Sirius shouted. "Remus, do you think..."  
  
"Wishful thinking." Remus said shaking his head sadly. "We all know Voldemort got there first."  
  
Sirius lowered his head and clenched his fists tightly. "Damn that bastard Pettigrew!" He spat. "If I ever see him again..." The others said nothing and let the threat hang over them.  
  
"I'm sure all of us feel the same way." Remus stated and looked around at the various other occupants of the room. They nodded solemnly. "James and Lily were two of the most wonderful people anyone would ever meet."  
  
"Damnit!" Sirius shouted and punched a nearby wall. "It's not fair! They didn't deserve this! Stupid fucker Voldemort! And Pettigrew!" He sat down and put his face in his hands. "I never got to know my godson..."  
  
Remus walked over and put a hand on the trembling man's shoulder. "We'll get Peter for this. We owe Lily and James at least that much. Don't give up now."  
  
Sirius nodded at his long time friend and stood up. "Play that tape again. I think there's something we missed."  
  
For the fourth time that afternoon, the security tape was being played, but this time Sirius was paying much more attention than before. The previous three times, he glanced solely at the child who withstood the Avada Kedavra but couldn't get a clear look because of the conflicting light of the curses. This time, he looked to the left at the woman in the background. There was something familiar about her but he couldn't put his finger on it. By the time his thought finished, the scene shifted to when the child grabbed the woman's hand and they both disappeared.  
  
'Nobody else is home except my son.' The words suddenly echoed in his mind and his eyes widened in realization. The spike of magical energy he had felt then only further proved his theory. "I know who she is!" Sirius shouted startling everyone else in the room. "If I find her, I find the kid!"  
  
"Who is she?" Remus asked curiously.  
  
"I've seen her before when I asked around in London about Pettigrew!" His face fell at the realization that he didn't exactly know where she lived but didn't give up hope. "Come on. Help me search for her!" The two of them disappeared with a pop before anyone else could get a word in. Arthur Weasley walked in the room as soon as they apparated.  
  
"I hope you two know what you're doing." Arthur said amusingly to himself. "I hope what you're looking for isn't already here."  
  
***  
  
A/N: Remember that Lily's only experience with magic and wizards came from Death Eaters. She has no reason to believe otherwise than what Peter said. Harry's early training begins in the next chapter. Please review and tell me how I should improve my story. Thanks. 


	6. Cruciatus Training

My attempt of a Harry Potter fanfic. This idea has been swimming in my mind for quite a while. We all know Hagrid pulls Harry out of the flames after Voldemort attacks. But what if he had gotten there too late? What if someone else pulls him from the wreckage? Someone who sets on using him for their own schemes...  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any characters mentioned within SS/PS CoS PoA or GoF. I'm merely borrowing them for use in my personal plot. Keyword: borrowing. As in will return. Unless otherwise noted, all characters are copyrighted by JKR. I guess this could be considered AU.  
  
Faith in a Boy  
  
Chapter 6- Cruciatus Training  
  
"Get up boy!"  
  
A nine-year-old Harry Potter groaned as he slowly got up from his prone position. It felt as if every nerve in his body was on fire. He glanced up at the short and chubby man in front of him and frowned. This wasn't his idea of fun, but his mother had hugged him and told him that this training was for his own good.  
  
"Excellent." Peter said briskly. "You're doing better than I expected Harry. A few more days, and the most painful curse in the world will feel like a minor tickling charm to you." Peter wasn't joking either. For the past 6 years, he had continuously put Harry under the Cruciatus for extended periods of time. The longest time being 3 hours and 12 minutes, which was a feat in itself.  
  
"Again!" Peter yelled and pointed his wand at Harry. "Crucio!" Harry clenched his fists tightly and awaited the white light that was traveling his way at unimaginable speeds. Peter watched as the light of the Cruciatus strike Harry and proceeded to do its job. To his amazement, Harry showed no external symptoms of being hit with the curse this time. He only stood there and held his gaze with those frightening emerald eyes that were filled with determination.  
  
Peter poured all of his energy into channeling the curse he was currently using, but the only response he got from Harry in 15 minutes was a small grunt. Feeling utterly exhausted, he let the curse drop and lowered his wand. Harry's only acknowledgement of this was to ease up a bit in his posture. Peter looked over at the small boy and shook his head in wonder. The other wizards would no doubt cast stronger Cruciatus curses than he. How could he prepare Harry for them? Suddenly, the idea came to him.  
  
"Harry, I need you to put the Cruciatus on yourself. There's no way you will be prepared if you only experience it from me."  
  
Harry looked bewildered for a moment before realizing what he was asked to do. He looked down at his hand and back up to Peter. 'For my survival' he chanted to himself before closing his eyes and concentrating.  
  
Peter watched the scene unfold with wide eyes. Harry raised his hands to his chest and murmured an incantation. Peter shielded his eyes as the most intense white light appeared and partially blinded him. Harry's screams through his clenched teeth could easily be heard. Peter looked around nervously for any bystanders, but they were in a shadowy portion of Diagon Alley. Screams were common, and Peter had the foresight to put up a silencing charm around their training area.  
  
The minutes flew by, and Harry's screams had long since died down. With a hand still pointed at his own chest, Harry's face was contorted into absolute concentration. He showed no signs of releasing the curse, and Peter was getting nervous. He had only planned on staying in this location for half an hour max, but Harry had taken up more than that with his self- inflicted curse.  
  
"Harry! That's enough!" He yelled. Harry dropped his hand from his chest and opened his eyes. They were filled with pain and anguish, but also of fierce determination and willpower. Peter almost smiled when he saw this, but managed to contain himself. "I think that will do for one day. Come on, let's go."  
  
The pair walked the busy streets of Diagon Alley, and Peter didn't even bother to transfigure himself or Harry. It had been seven years, and the only ones who would recognize him were fellow Death Eaters or Sirius Black. He shuddered at the mention of either party, but grinned inwardly when he thought of his secret weapon.  
  
Glancing over at Harry, he saw his young charge glancing in avid fascination at the quidditch store. Peter knew that if he wanted Harry's loyalty, he would have to keep him happy. Being on the constant receiving end of the Cruciatus wasn't very enjoyable. It took half a second before his mind was made.  
  
"Are you interested in flying a broom Harry?" He asked. Harry turned towards him and nodded enthusiastically. A glint of excitement shone in his eyes and he smiled.  
  
"Very well." Peter stated. "But you must get it on your own. I trust that you know how to convince people to do what you want?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry said and pointed at a random person. Peter saw this and immediately grabbed Harry's arm before he could speak the incantation. Harry looked at him confused. "Isn't that what I was supposed to do?"  
  
"No! I mean yes that was what you were supposed to do. But that wasn't a correct target. That cheap bastard couldn't afford a good broom. You have to look out for these things." Peter explained. "Look for prime targets that have good yields when trying something like this. There, that's a good target." He pointed to a fat wizard wearing extremely expensive looking dress robes.  
  
"Imperio!" Harry whispered. Within a second, the fat man walked into the quidditch store. Harry grinned triumphantly when the man returned with a brand new broom wrapped in its original packaging. He directed the man towards him and took the broom before sending him away.  
  
Peter looked at the broom with wide eyes. "Bloody hell! The new Nimbus series! That thing costs at least 750 galleons!"  
  
"Is that a lot of money?"  
  
Peter nodded his head mutely before grinning. "You did great Harry. I'll make you the most powerful wizard yet. Just remember that you have true potential. Don't EVER let anyone talk you out of it or convince you not to use your powers." Harry nodded and hugged his newly acquired broom to himself. Peter grinned inwardly before remembering something. "I have to go get some curse books for you. Wait here."  
  
Harry shrugged and proceeded to open his broom package to examine the contents. There were several oohs and ahs from passing kids but he didn't care. He wanted to fly it.  
  
"But why father? Even that boy has one!" A sudden shout broke Harry out of his revere. He glanced up to see a blonde boy his age complaining loudly to his father about wanting a broom. "Please? I really want that broom!"  
  
"Alright! I'll get you one! Wait here and shut your mouth!" The man screamed before walking into the quidditch store in a rage. The blonde boy glanced to Harry and walked over. He took one look at the Nimbus in Harry's hand and grinned.  
  
"Wow that's a wicked broom! My dad's getting me one just like it! I'm Draco by the way. Draco Malfoy!" The blonde boy said emphasizing his last name. He held out his hand for Harry to shake.  
  
Harry looked at the outstretched hand with confusion. "Uh...what am I supposed to do with that?"  
  
Draco looked stunned for a moment before bursting out in laughter. "What are you supposed to do?" he said incredulously. "You're supposed to shake it! That's why people offer handshakes!"  
  
"Oh." Harry said feeling awkward. He had never had a conversation with anyone his own age. Most of the people he was around were his mother's friends. He took Draco's offered hand and shook it awkwardly. Draco grinned and sat down beside him.  
  
"So what's your name? I already introduced myself."  
  
"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."  
  
"Potter eh? Can't say I've heard of your family." Draco said then narrowed his eyes. "You're not one of those filthy mudbloods are you?"  
  
"What's a mudblood?" Harry asked clueless. Draco regarded him for a minute before responding.  
  
"It's a person who is born to a muggle family and has magic. Pretty damn freaky if you ask me. And it ruins the bloodlines! What a waste."  
  
"Oh no I'm not a mudblood. My dad's a wizard." Harry said not fully grasping the pureblood concept. Draco raised his eyebrows and pondered for a few minutes before nodding.  
  
"Yeah you're not too bad for a halfblood. At least you have some decent ancestry in you. Damn filthy mudbloods. I hate them. They are probably plotting to overthrow the world of wizardry."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "They're planning to overthrow the wizard world?" Draco nodded in response. Harry pondered for a moment before continuing. "You don't think...that these people are the one's my parents are warning me about? The one's that plan to kill me in the future?"  
  
"Probably. I wouldn't give them a chance if I had a choice. I'd eliminate every one of those mudbloods before they can carry out whatever the hell they think they are doing. But the stupid idiots in the ministry don't see the dangers."  
  
"The ministry?"  
  
"Yeah. Those annoying self-righteous aurors. And that incompetent minister. My dad should be minister. Everything would be fixed then."  
  
"Indeed." Came a voice from behind the pair. The two jumped and spun around. "But what have I said about discussing these matters in public?"  
  
"Sorry father. I didn't mean to." Draco apologized with his head bowed. Harry looked from one to the other. He could definitely see the resemblance of the Malfoy blood in both. Draco and his father shared the same long blonde hair, steely blue-gray eyes, and a sharp aristocratic presence that demanded respect. The elder Malfoy turned towards Harry and looked him over.  
  
"And who is this?"  
  
"Father, that's Harry Potter. He's my new friend that I just met while you were in the store."  
  
"Indeed." The elder Malfoy said and nodded slightly at Harry. Turning back to Draco, he handed him the newly purchased Nimbus. "Come along. We have little time to dawdle after you forced me to waste my time in that store."  
  
The elder Malfoy started off and Draco took one last second to say goodbye. "Well Harry, it was good meeting you. Hopefully we'll meet again soon. Who knows? We may even be in the same house if we both go to Hogwarts!" With that he turned and left.  
  
"What's Hogwarts?" Harry asked nobody in particular as he watched the two disappear. A few minutes later, Peter reappeared with an armful of books. As the two made their way to muggle London, Harry asked what was on his mind.  
  
"Dad, what's Hogwarts?"  
  
Peter looked surprised for a minute before answering. "It's a magical school in Scotland. Where did you hear about that?"  
  
"Draco mentioned it." Harry explained as the pair stepped through the door of the Leaky Cauldron. "I met him when you were buying books. He said something about being in the same house if we both go. Do you think I can?"  
  
Peter pondered the question for a few minutes as they boarded a subway train that took them home. Sending Harry to Hogwarts would no doubt be beneficial, but the risks were also high. His cover could be blown if anyone recognizes him. There was no doubt that Dumbledor would suspect something.  
  
The trip home was mostly uneventful until one stop away from their final destination. Six figures clad in black robes boarded the train and all conversation ceased. They looked around and one of them laughed in a maniacal way. The figure pulled out a wand and pointed it towards the train operator.  
  
"Foolish muggles. Crucio!" White light engulfed the operator and he fell from his seat in agony. With nobody to pilot the train, it quickly went out of control causing absolute chaos. Peter snapped out of his stupor when someone crashed into him from behind. Pushing the offender off of him, he turned towards Harry and prepared to apparate.  
  
"Come on Harry! We need to get out of here!" Peter shouted. Harry didn't acknowledge him, but continued to stare at the train car in front of them. The cloaked figures were easy to spot and most of the frightened passengers poured to the back of the car.  
  
"We have to go now!" Peter tried again. "This train will crash soon and we don't want to be on it when it does!" Several people gasped at what Peter said but he didn't care. A mixture of white and green light could easily be seen and were telltale signs of the cruciatus and killing curse. He didn't want to be around when the six decided to come to the next car. Finally Harry turned towards him, but the look in his eyes said anything but run away.  
  
"I'm going to help." Harry said softly before apparating into the next car. Peter watched stunned as he watched Harry disappear and reappear. They had an easy escape route, and yet Harry decided to go confront the Death Eaters. Even worse was the fact that he knew he couldn't help. The Death Eaters would recognize him in an instant and he would be subjugated to the killing curse on the spot.  
  
"This can't be happening..." Peter said to himself as he apparated away from the train. The others stood with their mouths open as two fellow passengers just disappeared from sight. In the next car, Harry appeared instantly with equal surprise to the occupants. The muggles were huddled to one side and the Death Eaters were positioned at the other end and enjoyed firing random curses into the helpless crowd.  
  
Harry appeared in the middle of the car and all of the curses stopped. He realized that all eyes were fixed on him and he leveled the Death Eaters with a glare.  
  
"You mudbloods will pay for what you have done!" Harry said with his new Nimbus slung over his shoulder. The Death Eaters were speechless at the declaration. Out of everything that they have been called, mudblood was never one of them.  
  
"What did you say boy!?" One of the figures demanded as she pointed her wand towards Harry. "Crucio!"  
  
Harry watched with little interest as the now very familiar white light hit him. He looked up to the caster in boredom as the spell continued to do its work. As far as he could tell, it would take a thousand of these at the same time to equal what he put himself through earlier in the day.  
  
The Death Eater lowered her wand in shock as she saw that the curse had absolutely no effect on the small boy standing in front of her. She backed away a little when she saw a small smirk appear on his lips.  
  
"Here, let me show you how it's done." Harry said as he ignored more of the cruciatus thrown his way. "Imperio!"  
  
A Death Eater suddenly turned towards a comrade and pointed his wand at the other cloaked figure. "Avada Kedavra!" he shouted against his will. Within seconds, the Death Eater ranks fell to five. "Avada Kedavra!" Another Death Eater fell before the surviving ones regained their senses and took aim at Harry.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Three simultaneous killing curses were thrown his way, and Harry barely had time to jump behind a seat before the words were finished. The green light flew overhead and he heard screams and crying from the back of the train compartment.  
  
'Some muggles must have died' Harry thought to himself and crawled forward under the seats as the Death Eaters advanced on his position. Harry saw one run by and pointed at the figure. "Incendio!"  
  
Within an instant, the Death Eater's robes were on fire and hysterical screams were heard.  
  
"Ahhh!! I'm on fire! My robes!"  
  
"Shut up Nott! Get out of here before I kill you myself!" Another said. The one on fire immediately apparated away. Harry immediately sprang from his hiding position and stunned the Death Eater closest to him. Shouts of "Avada Kedavra!" followed him and he barely had time to duck behind another row of seats before more green lights went overhead resulting in more screams from the muggles.  
  
"This can't be happening! He's just a boy!" One of the remaining two Death Eaters shouted. "And he doesn't have a wand!"  
  
"Impossible! Even Lord Voldemort couldn't perform curses without a wand. How could this boy?"  
  
"Crucio!" The two were busy arguing and didn't see the flash of white light come from underneath one row of seats. One of the Death Eaters fell with cries of such agony that the other immediately disappeared. Harry held the curse and slowly approached the convulsing figure on the floor that was still screaming in pain. His brilliant green eyes were indignant and filled with anger.  
  
"So mudblood." Harry spat. "You enjoy torturing and killing innocent defenseless people, but how do you like it when you are on the receiving end of it?" Harry asked and increased the potency of the curse. The scream instantly doubled in intensity before the Death Eater started coughing up blood. A hoarse cry for mercy was barely audible but Harry heard it. He slowly released the curse, but the body on the floor was still convulsing. Harry removed the hood and peered at the bloody and battered face of the Death Eater.  
  
He grabbed the robe of the figure and hauled him so they were peering eye to eye. The Death Eater stared in fear as Harry glared down at him.  
  
"Listen well mudblood! I'll only say this once. If you ever, and I mean EVER do something like this again, I won't hesitate to kill you on sight. I've been training all my life to deal with people like you. Pass this onto your mudblood friends." Harry snarled before letting go of the Death Eater's robes. He stood and examined the frightened figure before shaking his head. "I mean what I said. Now get out of here!"  
  
The Death Eater didn't have to be told twice. Coughing up blood and trembling, he apparated away. Harry looked to the two dead bodies and one stunned Death Eater and sighed. A sudden lurch of the train brought him out of his thoughts. He had completely forgot about the runaway train!  
  
Another swerve threw Harry off his feet and he tried to grip a nearby handrail for balance. This was in vain as no later then a second later, the train derailed and Harry was tossed forward haphazardly. He barely registered the screams of the other passengers when the grinding of metal became deafening. Harry's last memories were of an incoming inferno from explosions in the engine department before hitting his head on a nearby seat and blacking out.  
  
*******  
  
A/N: I hope this chapter was satisfactory in advancing the plot. I know the previous 5 chapters were kind of slow so I put a lot in this one to get it going. If anyone thinks I skipped too much time between Harry as a toddler and his 9 year old self, I'll write another chapter and put it in between 5 and 6. My opinion is the faster Harry gets to Hogwarts, the faster I can get the master plot going.  
  
Also note that Harry is a bit confused on what a mudblood is. He assumes the people who cause havoc and chaos are all mudbloods since he was taught that they are the ones that are trying to kill him.  
  
Please review so I can get some ideas on how to improve this story. It's still in its infant stages. Thanks. 


	7. Days Gone By

My attempt of a Harry Potter fanfic. This idea has been swimming in my mind for quite a while. We all know Hagrid pulls Harry out of the flames after Voldemort attacks. But what if he had gotten there too late? What if someone else pulls him from the wreckage? Someone who sets on using him for their own schemes...  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any characters mentioned within SS/PS CoS PoA or GoF. I'm merely borrowing them for use in my personal plot. Keyword: borrowing. As in will return. Unless otherwise noted, all characters are copyrighted by JKR. I guess this could be considered AU.  
  
Faith in a Boy  
  
Chapter 7- Days Gone By  
  
"Bloody hell!" Peter muttered as he observed the wreckage of the subway train. He had apparated to where he was only a few seconds before, and it wasn't a pretty sight. The mangled engine compartment was on fire, and he knew he had to get Harry out of there before it exploded. Looking around for any potential Death Eaters, he apparated inside.  
  
When Peter appeared inside the wreckage, he immediately began choking on the thick smoke. Tears formed in his agitated eyes, and visibility was only a few feet.  
  
"Damnit! Harry, where are you?" When he got no response in return, Peter pulled out his wand and tried the summoning spell. "Accio Harry!" Immediately a small outline floated towards him. When Harry was within reach, Peter pulled out a small pendant that he kept around his neck. It was the emergency portkey that he had created just incase any situation would require a quick escape and one or both of them couldn't apparate.  
  
Taking one last glance around, Peter quickly noticed the black robes of several Death Eaters. He let out a breath of relief when he realized that they were either dead or stunned. Picking up the Nimbus broom and grabbing Harry's hand, Peter said the activation words for the portkey. Instantly, he felt the familiar tugging at his navel and they both disappeared a second before the compartment exploded.  
  
*******  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was usually a calm and thoughtful person. He was expected by many to oversee the battle against Voldemort and any Death Eaters that were currently causing havoc among the populace. However, under his calm and placid demeanor, he was indeed worried about the recent attacks against the muggles. The last one he had just been informed of took place during rush hour on a crowded London subway. The death toll was reaching into the hundreds. While this in itself was a horrible thing to have happen, it wasn't the most mysterious part of it.  
  
What baffled the old headmaster was the fact that three of the bodies in the wreckage were identified as being Death Eaters. Their corpses were charred beyond recognition, but certain parts of their robes were resilient to fire and could be easily identified as being Death Eater attire. The ministry aurors had arrived shortly after, but it had been too late. Anyone within the vicinity of the front cars that could have witnessed the attacks was killed in the subsequent derailing or explosion.  
  
Could there be someone else opposing the Death Eaters? The thought sounded good at first, but Dumbledore knew there had to be ulterior motives if he himself didn't know about the resistance faction. He continued to ponder the mysteries of the event before his informant burst into his office with a haunted look on his face. Snape didn't even bother with the usual empty greetings, but got straight to the point.  
  
"Headmaster! I just met with some of the Death Eaters, and it seems that there is someone opposing them. A boy no less!"  
  
It wasn't often that one could surprise the headmaster, but this warranted it. Dumbledore looked at Snape with a surprised expression before finding his voice. "A boy did you say? Are you absolutely sure of this Serverus?"  
  
"I'm positive. Nott was shouting about pyromaniac miniature devils the whole time Parkinson was trying to explain. We had to stun him to shut him up."  
  
"A boy..." Dumbledore said slowly to himself. He then stood from his chair with a grave look on his face. "This is as I feared. We may have another Tom Riddle on our hands. And this is only the beginning."  
  
At Snape's look of confusion, the old headmaster slowly revealed the story behind Tom Riddle and who he was almost destined to become. "Tom was an extremely gifted student. He was top of his class and then Head Boy later on. What a waste of talent that he chose the path he did. I myself taught Riddle transfiguration."  
  
"But what does this Riddle have to do with anything?"  
  
Dumbledore looked grave as he spelt the name Tom Marvelo Riddle into the air with his wand. Snape's look changed from confusion to understanding as the headmaster rearranged the letters. I AM LORD VOLDEMORT burned brightly as Snape grimaced with the new knowledge.  
  
"I see." Snape said curtly. "What can we do this time?"  
  
"Let's just hope that this time around, fate won't throw us another lemon. I believe I have had enough lemon drops to last a lifetime."  
  
*********  
  
Harry Potter opened his eyes to a swirl of colors. The entire room was spinning and it took Harry a few seconds to get his bearing. Looking around, he realized that he was back in his own room. The familiar muggle superhero posters adorned his walls and the mounds of toys muggle and magical lying neatly off to one corner. Briefly, Harry wondered what happened. Then the events of the past few hours came rushing back to him.  
  
'Damn mudbloods!' Harry thought darkly. He remembered the sadistic laughs of each of the robed figures as they tortured and killed the innocent muggles. They seemed to enjoy the killing immensely and Harry couldn't comprehend why anyone would kill someone that had done nothing wrong. The lifeless eyes of those poor powerless bystanders made him shiver. From that moment on, Harry made a pact with himself that he would keep no matter what. He would never stoop down to the mudblood level and intentionally torture or kill anyone who didn't deserve it.  
  
Another train of thoughts entered Harry's mind. How had he gotten home? Did he apparate right before the compartment exploded? Harry shrugged off the thoughts and decided to just ask his dad. Walking downstairs, Harry witnessed something that he had never seen before. His mom was crying softly at the kitchen counter and his dad was looking grim with his clothes burnt and face black from the smoke.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" Harry called out hesitantly. The result was instant. Peter turned towards him and a bright smile appeared on his face. Lily stopped crying momentarily as she sprinted towards the hallway and picked up her son before hugging him to her tightly. The tears renewed as she sobbed quietly.  
  
"Harry...don't ever scare me like that again!"  
  
Harry looked bewildered at the previous action before nodding and returning the hug. It was minutes before Harry was finally set down and led to the kitchen. According to his mom, Peter had already told her what he knew but the story was lacking Harry's eventual confrontation.  
  
Harry nodded and proceeded to tell his parents what happened after he apparated into the train. He told them about how the robed figures boarded the train and started attacking people randomly. Without a bit of hesitation, he went on and described his eventual battle.  
  
"I apparated in the car in front of us because I couldn't just stand there and let those people get hurt." He started but was interrupted by a snort from Peter. "Humph. Typical Potter behavior." He mumbled but shut up with a stern glare from Lily.  
  
"There were six mudbloods total that were causing havoc. Apparently, that term is very degrading to them because one of them used the Cruciatus on me." This time Peter had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. He couldn't imagine what the Death Eaters' faces were when they were called the very thing they despised. This was ignored, however, as Lily realized what they had put on her son and immediately started fussing over him.  
  
"I'm ok mom. I've had that spell on me so much that it doesn't even effect me anymore." Lily still looked apprehensive but let Harry continue his story. "The mudbloods looked really surprised that I wasn't on the ground screaming. I guess they don't practice their magic enough."  
  
'That's because they haven't had a chance to practice since Voldemort is gone.' Peter thought silently with a smirk. Things were definitely looking up for him now. With their all-powerful leader gone, none of Voldemort's followers would give Harry any trouble whatsoever. Now all he needed to do was to act as the caring father who doted upon his son to keep Harry's loyalty. He turned his attention to Harry as the said boy continued his tale.  
  
"I did the best thing that came up in my mind. Six on one isn't very good odds so I forced them to fight amongst themselves. I guess two of them died in the fighting."  
  
Again Peter grinned inwardly when hearing more of the battle. 'Well who would have thought! You have your mother's Ravenclaw intellect and looks. You have your father's Gryffindor bravery. You have your own Slytherin manipulation skills. What house would the hat put you in?'  
  
As Harry went into further detail, Peter began to think up ways to get Harry to Hogwarts. It was true that his secret could possibly be revealed, but the extent of information in the Hogwarts library was unparalleled. Peter himself was no good in potions so that was another reason to send Harry to that place. Potions were immensely useful in healing and creating effects that could not be obtained from raw magic alone. After minutes of debating, Peter could only think of three reasons to let Harry go to a magical school. Potions, the endless supply of books, and Quidditch. Everything else was worthless.  
  
Lily listened with wide eyes as her son described his encounters with the Death Eaters. Even though she had known him to be magical for the last seven and a half years, the concept of magic spells and hocus-pocus was still very difficult to grasp. Harry continued his encounter oblivious to the fact that both his parents were deep in thought. His next sentence quickly recaptured their attention.  
  
"The mudbloods were running around shouting so I took the opportunity to set one on fire." Peter had to bite his lips to keep from laughing. It wasn't everyday that one of Lord Voldemort's supporters spontaneously combusted. Harry saw the mirth in his father's eyes and smirked. "It was quite amusing really. The mudblood was dancing around like a little girl trying to put out the flames. Guess he forgot to stop, drop, and roll."  
  
Peter couldn't take it anymore. This time he fell to the floor clutching his sides in laughter imagining one of his former comrades make a fool out of himself. Lily looked flabbergasted as she heard what her son did. Glancing at her still chuckling husband on the floor, she frowned before thinking about the bizarreness of the situation. A small smile graced her features as she shook her head in disbelief. She approached Harry and drew him into another hug.  
  
"Now Harry," she began, "you do know that it was very dangerous of you to go confront these mudbloods by yourself don't you?" Harry looked abashed but nodded at her words. She saw the look on his face and tightened the hug. "Don't worry love. I'm not mad at you. In fact, I'm very proud that you tried to save those innocent people. Just promise me that you will think of the consequences before doing something like that again."  
  
Harry smiled and nodded vigorously. Peter watched the entire exchanged with a contemplative look on his face. Everything was going according to plan. Now if only he could find some way to send Harry to Hogwarts without raising suspicion.  
  
A/N: Boring way to end the chapter, but this was a filler by all accounts. Next few chapters should be a lot more interesting with tons of plot development. Some things you should keep in mind in this story:  
  
1) Harry is NOT famous in any way. There is NO prophecy that would bring  
attention to Harry.  
2) Lily loves her son beyond all else. Even though she hates magic and  
the evil it is used to do, she fully supports Harry and his training so  
he can protect himself.  
3) Sirius Black has not gone to Azkaban or suffered in any way besides  
losing his best friend.  
4) Peter no longer supports LV and or the DE because he has Harry's  
support and loyalty.  
5) Mudblood and DE are often used interchangeably. 


End file.
